


Breaking bad news

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Amalus (Amos Diggory/Dedalus Diggle) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Never pleasant.
Relationships: Dedalus Diggle/Amos Diggory
Series: Amalus (Amos Diggory/Dedalus Diggle) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140932





	Breaking bad news

Our tale begins in the Great Hall, it's breakfast time. Ravenclaw, Dedalus Diggle is sitting across from his Hufflepuff boyfriend, Amos Diggory. They're discussing how Amos told Gryffindor, Virginia Combes that his parents no longer wished for them to be wed.

Dedalus asked, "I know it's a bit of a sensitive subject, but how did you break the bad news to her?"

Amos sighed. "It wasn't fun, Ded."

Dedalus guessed, "She didn't take it well?"

Amos told him grimly, "Not well at all. I'm a nice enough bloke, you know that I am and I put it as nicely as I could. But she exploded. Ranted on and on about how our whole so-called relationship was a complete lie and how I had led her on. Virginia is a lovely girl, but I think that I might have been her first proper boyfriend and I almost shed a tear myself when she cried..."

Dedalus grasped his hands in his. "You never intended to lead her on at all, Am. You might have been trying to please your parents' wish by dating her, but you never intended to hurt her feelings in any way. You're looking out for your own happiness and you've never loved her... have you?"

Amos smiled slightly. "No, I love you. Always have done and always will."

Dedalus responded, "Then as much as she's hurting right now, time will heal her pain."

Amos stated, "Very wise of you."


End file.
